Hotaru's Sweet Sixteen
by Nessie-san
Summary: It's Hotaru's sweet sixteen, and Mikan's MAKING her throw a party. What will happen as secrets are revealed, and...is LOVE in the air? Read to find out! HxR, MxN, MxT, SxK  sorta . Rated for sexual references. One-shot


**Nessie-san: Yo, minna-san! I had this sitting in my computer and I THOUGHT I'd posted it, but it turned out I HADN'T, so I posted it ^-^ I don't think it's that good...it's definitely NOT like a party that a sixteen year old would have...but I figured Mikan would've planned most of it with Hotaru, since Hotaru didn't want to have a party (too much money for such a trivial thing). So, here it is. Hope you like it ^-^**

**I'd like to thank my beta reader, Ariisha-chan, for editing this. Without her help, it would have SUCKED grammatically XD**

**Disclaimer: Goddess, these things are ANNOYING! Anyway, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters affiliated with the aforementioned. There, does that make you happy, STUPID PEOPLE WHO CALL FOR DISCLAIMERS WHEN YOU KNOW I AND EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS I DON'T OWN OWN ANYTHING THAT I'M WRITING ABOUT ON HERE!**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru's Sweet Sixteen

A Gakuen Alice Story

Chapter One

I watched the screen as the camera I'd cleverly placed in my best friend's room recorded her and her boyfriend having sex. It was normal. I watched each time to see if there was anything completely disgusting (if there wasn't, I could sell it at school, and if there was, I could use it to black mail them).

They finished, for now, so I turned the screen to Audio Only, and went back to working. I was currently creating a replica of Nogi Ruka, to serve drinks at my party. I already had Amanatsu, for Mikan. By now, I'd finished Hyuuga, Shouda, Kokoroyomi, and the rest of the class. Mikan had suggested that I might want to invite Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai, as well as my brother. I wasn't going to invite onii-san, but Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai needed replicas.

I would be able to finish Nogi's, Tsubasa's, and Misaki's by the time my party started tomorrow. I was having the finished robots decorate my room. They followed my orders to the letter. Unlike if I'd had humans do it.

I sighed. It was late, and, for once, I didn't want to stay up too late. I needed these to be completely perfect by six o'clock tomorrow. I didn't want to make a mistake.

I woke up at six AM. I'd gotten six hours of sleep, which was unusually good for me. My robot army had finished decorating my room while I'd been asleep. I had to finish Nogi, Tsubasa, and Misaki.

At five o'clock, I was done with my robots, and I decided to get ready for my party. I'd bought a black oriental style dress with purple flowers embroidered on it. I took a shower, and washed and dried my hair. I have never needed makeup.

My hair also never needs to be brushed. It just looks that way naturally. I sometimes comb it, just to make sure it's falling right, though. I had my robot army put out the food and drinks I'd bought for the party. 1,000 rabbits, just for a stupid birthday. Mikan had made me give a sweet sixteen. I hadn't wanted to.

The guests arrived. Mikan first, wearing a pink frilly Lolita style skirt with a black gothic Lolita style shirt. Her hair was down around her shoulders. She looked good. She came in with her boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume. He was dressed in his usual black. Neither of them looked as amazing as the person who came in through the door next, though. Nogi Ruka. He came in wearing black skinny jeans and a sky blue shirt. He will rue the day he made me blush.

Everyone else came in, always in two's or three's, filling my room to the brim with people. When everyone was there (I had Hyuuga's replica be my bouncer, since the real Hyuuga generally scares people) I used my newest invention, the Voice Magnifier, which can make a mouse sound like a lion, in terms of volume, and is sold for five thousand rabbits, or ten thousand American dollars, to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone," I said in my usual monotone. "There are a few games that are set up, and there is music, so you can dance. There is also lots of food. I will have Amanatsu tell you what games there are."

I passed the Voice Magnifier to Amanatsu, and she said "Hi, everyone! I'm Amanatsu, but I guess you already know that. As Hotaru-sama said, we have set up several games. One of them is a Twister tournament. Only couples may participate in this event.

"Other games include Truth or Dare, where you must pay money if you are unable to do said dare, or answer the question for Truth. Usagi-kun will explain the rest of the rules if you wish to play. He is the one who looks like Nogi Ruka." Usagi waved his hand in a perfect imitation of Nogi.

"More games are Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, as well as one station where you may suggest games that you want to play. Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare is monitored by Permy-chan, who looks like Shouda Sumire.

"Spin the Bottle is monitored by Kokoro-kun, who looks like Kokoroyomi Yome. The place where you can suggest a game is monitored by myself, Kage-kun, who looks like Andou Tsubasa, and Migawari-chan, who looks like Harada Misaki. We will take your requests.

"The rest of the robots are here to wait on you. Please, do not hesitate to ask them for anything. I will only say that they will most likely respond at least part way like their original's would, so be careful who you ask."

Amanatsu gave the Voice Magnifier back to me, and I turned it off. When it turns off, it shrinks so that you can put it anywhere. It's about six inches in length, now, even though it was almost two feet before.

Mikan, Natsume and Ruka now made their way over to me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOTARU!" yelled Mikan. She tried to hug me, but Hyuuga held her back.

"I'm the only one who gets to hug you, Mikan," he whispered in her ear in a husky voice.

She blushed and said "Pervert!" He responded by hugging her from behind for a second, then slipping his hand into hers.

"Anyways, happy birthday!" Mikan said to me.

"Thank you," I replied coldly.

"Um, happy birthday, Imai-san," said Nogi. Sometimes I wished he would call me by my given name, but I can't tell him that. I'd die before telling him that. I'll make him ask me if he can.

"We're going over to play Truth or Dare, Hotaru. Do you want to come?" asked Mikan. I nodded. I definitely wanted to get pictures of Mikan and Natsume playing truth or dare, as well as Nogi. It would be very entertaining to watch him play.

Usagi was there, looking exactly like Nogi. It's too bad he didn't act exactly like him, or I'd use Usagi to help me with some...things.

Kokoroyomi, Shouda, and Osagawara were all there, too.

When we got there, he started explaining the game. "In this version of Truth or Dare, each person will write their name on a card, and give it to me. I'll fold the cards in half, and put them in this hat. You'll each pick out one card, and on it will be either truth or dare, and a name. The name is the person you ask, and, depending on which word your card has on it, you will pick that when it gets to you. You must show me which card you get, but you can't show anyone else. Each card will have a number in the corner. This is the order you will go in.

"If you fail to comply with the dare, answer a question, ask the correct person, or if you say either "truth" when your card says "dare" or vice versa, you will be penalized. The penalty for failing to comply with the dare or answer a question is ten rabbits. The penalty for asking the wrong person is fifteen rabbits. The penalty for saying "truth" when you have "dare", or vice versa is twenty rabbits.

"Any questions?"

No one had any. I hoped to make a lot of money with this game, but I might not. It all depended on what people asked or dared, and whether people cheated. We would know if people cheated because Usagi had to look at our cards. It was perfect.

"Okay, then. Here are your cards."

We all wrote our names down, and the paper picked whether we got Truth or Dare. Usagi shook up the hat, and held it out to us. We picked our cards.

_Nogi Ruka_, read mine. This would be fun. I could have him do anything I wanted, or he'd have to answer any question. _Dare_, mine also read. That would be interesting. I showed my card to Usagi. He nodded and gave it back to me.

"Okay, who has number one in the corner of their card?"

"I do," said Osagawara. "Hotaru-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said emotionlessly. Inside I was scared. I didn't want to have to do a dare. It would probably be embarrassing. I might even have something like -

"I dare you to confess to the one you love, right now."

Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit! I nearly gulped, but I held back that betrayer of my emotions. I wasn't going to pay myself. That didn't make any sense.

"Nogi, I like you." God, those words were hard to say. I didn't manage my usual monotone, this time. My voice cracked when I said his name.

Everyone stared at me. Nogi stared at me with amazement in his eyes as well as...wait. Was that happiness? Maybe even love? I felt my heart (which had dropped into my stomach) rise a little. Not all the way back to its rightful place in my chest, but almost.

"I-I like you t-too, Hotaru," Nogi replied. Wait. Playback, please.

"Excuse me, what?" was my brilliant reply. God, sometimes I hate myself.

"I believe Ruka has finally confessed his love for you, Imai." Damn that Kokoroyomi. I hate him. He's the only one who knows I'm not as emotionless as I seem. Why did I ever invite him?

"Hotaru-sama, the camera in my eyes recorded it, if you want me to play it back for you," said Usagi, trying to be helpful. Damn it. I wanted that, but not in front of everyone.

"No, thank you, Usagi." I was back to my usual monotone, thank God.

"Of course, Hotaru-sama. Shall I continue the game?"

"Please."

"Number two, then."

"Me," said Shouda. "Nonoko-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Nonoko, in a small voice.

"Wrong. Twenty rabbits." Usagi held out his hand, and Nonoko handed over the rabbits.

"Okay then, Nonoko-san. I dare you to not use your Alice for a week."

"How will we tell if she does it?" asked Mikan.

"I'll have her robot follow her around during the party and the following week," I said.

"Oh, okay."

"Next," said Usagi.

"Me!" shouted Kokoroyomi. "Mikan-chan, truth or dare?"

"Umm...dare," she nearly whispered. She was telling the truth.

"I dare you to make out with Natsume in front of us, right now!"

*Mikan's*POV*

"I dare you to make out with Natsume in front of us, right now!"

I gave a small squeak of fear, and looked at Hotaru. I didn't want to pay ten rabbits. That was all the money I had left after buying her present. I had to do the dare.

"O-okay," I stammered out._ I can do this!_

I went over to Natsume and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There! Done!" I said hopefully, looking at Koko-kun.

"Nope," he said slowly, drawing the word out.

"FINE!" I yelled, and looked Natsume in the eye. His eyes had a glint in them that said he really wanted me to kiss him. It said he wanted me to kiss him long and hard.

I gulped and kissed him. He kissed me back, hard, and licked my lip, begging for entrance. I gave in and gave it to him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, his tongue playing with mine.

I put my arms around his neck, and moaned into him. He pulled me closer, onto his lap. I wrapped me legs around him, crushing myself to him.

Then I remembered where we were. And tried to pull sharply away. He wouldn't let me, but instead slowly parted our lips.

I was blushing furiously, and I was still on his lap. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He did, at least, let me reposition myself so that I wasn't straddling him anymore.

"Next," said Usagi-kun.

*Hotaru's*POV*

I stared as Natsume and Mikan started making out like there was no one else in the room. Finally, Mikan tried to pull away from him, but he only let her part their lips, and adjust herself on his lap.

"Next," said Usagi.

I looked at the number on the corner of my card. "Me," I said emotionlessly. "Ruka, truth or dare?"

Everyone stared at me for a second, before I realized I'd called him by his first name. I was really being careless. "What?" I said, again emotionlessly. "I've already confessed, it's not like there's anything new here."

Everyone recovered, and Ruka said, softly, "Truth."

_YES_! I thought. _I can ask him anything!_ "Do you like it when I take embarrassing pictures of you?" SHIT! Why'd I ask him that?

He looked at me blankly for a second while blushing. "Y-" he started to say, but quickly changed it to "No."

"You started to say something else," Kokoroyomi pointed out.

"I-I..._FINE_! Yes, I like it," he quietly admitted.

"Usagi, did you get that on tape?" I asked.

"Yes, Hotaru-sama." Ruka looked horrified.

"Good. That'll sell even better with the animals than the pictures do."

"Shall I continue now, Hotaru-sama?"

"Please."

"Next, then."

"Me!" sang out Mikan. "Permy, truth or dare?"

"My name's not Permy!" Shouda nearly yelled. "And truth," she added, as an afterthought.

"How long have you liked Koko-kun? The truth, not how long since you admitted it, even to yourself."

"Shit," Shouda muttered under her breath. "Fine, since I got to know him."

What. That was interesting. "Usagi?"

"I got it, Hotaru-sama."

"Play it back on the big screen, please."

"What? No-"

"Of course, Hotaru-sama." I gave him the Voice Magnifier and he turned the volume up to three. Rather loud. "Everyone, please direct your attention to the blank wall, and clear a path, please."

Everyone cleared a path for Usagi, who projected from his eyes the playback of the question, and the answer. Shouda muttering "shit" was obvious in the video. She was blushing furiously, and she was looking daggers at Mikan.

"Thank you, go back to whatever else you were doing," said Usagi, and we went back to the game. "Next."

"Mind Reader, truth or dare?" said Natsume. Of course, he wouldn't bother to say "me."

Kokoroyomi gulped and said "Dare."

"I dare you to tell me every thought Polka-dots has about me for the next year."

"_Nooooooooooo!_" yelled Mikan.

Kokoroyomi started laughing, but I, being a compassionate friend, said, "Too long, Hyuuga. The longest time I'll have my robots working for free is a week." I thought it was quite generous of me to have the robots tail the people for free in the first place.

"Tcsh, whatever. A week, then."

Mikan still looked panic stricken, but at least he'd shortened her sentence.

"I'll need a clarifier, Natsume," said Kokoroyomi. "Mikan thinks about you too much for me to say everything each time. I could write it down, though. If I do that, then I can even tell you what she thinks of you while she's asleep. I can always hear everyone's thoughts in the dorms."

"Whatever, Mind Reader. Just do it."

Kokoroyomi immediately started writing furiously on one of the note cards. I noticed it, but let it slide. I don't _always_ make people pay for things.

"Okay, next is last," said Usagi.

"Natsume, truth or dare?" asked Ruka.

"Truth."

"When, exactly, did you start to like Mikan?"

"Never."

"The truth Natsume."

"I did tell you the truth, I never liked her." Mikan looked severely hurt, as though she was about to cry, but then Natsume, having seen her face, continued. "I hated her at first, but then I loved her. There was no "like" in between. So I've never liked her."

Mikan's face cleared up immediately, and she looked so happy and full of love that I envied her. I envied her capacity for emotion. Even if I do feel, I don't think I could ever feel that much.

I was going to be so rich, though. I looked at Usagi for confirmation. He merely nodded this time, and pointed to the blank wall. I nodded.

I had forgotten to get the Voice Magnifier back from him, so he just used it. "Everyone, please direct your attention to the blank wall again."

Everyone, eager to see more embarrassment, did as they were told. I played the whole thing.

As the video ended, everyone turned to look at Natsume. Everyone playing truth or dare, except for me, had been staring at him since he said "but then I loved her." Everyone else just stared at him. Amazed that he would say that much, and that he would actually say what he'd said. I was amazed, too, but I'd been more concerned for Mikan and for the money I was going to make to really indulge in it.

"What?" Hyuuga said, annoyed.

Everyone turned away and started talking about what they'd just heard.

"That concludes the game. If you wish to play another round, say so, or else come back later," said Usagi. I didn't think any of us were eager to play again.

**

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you think? Was it good, bad, wonderful, horrible? Don't care what you thought as long as you review! SO REVIEW, PEOPLE REVIEW! I know this is a one-shot, but reviews make us authors (me) so happy, that we (me) might just get some more ideas about the OTHER stuff we've (I've) been writing, and write the next chapter of that thing. Remember peopleses, REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! SO REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW!**


End file.
